Coffee
by Heart.Or.Head
Summary: Luke and Lorelia married when Rory was 12 and now at the age of 15 Rory's getting boyfriends which is driving Luke crazy. Rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Coffee**

**/**

"COFFEE," I yell limping into Luke's dinner.

"No," was the only response I received from the man that was like a father to me.

"But I need it," I wined as sitting down at the counter and giving Luke my best puppy dog look.

"That stuff will slowly kill you," Luke say's giving in and giving me a bowl like cup full of coffee.

"Thank you Daddy," I say looking thankfully at Luke then lovingly at my coffee.

"I really have to stop giving you coffee," he say's coming round the counter and kissing my mum as she limps in screaming coffee like I had done minutes ago.

"What is it with Gilmore's and limping today," Luke say's putting down a cup of coffee for my mum.

"Well as you know last night was movie night in the Gilmore house which you decided to miss," my mum Lorelai Victoria Gilmore-Danes starts throwing Luke a glare.

"And any way" I say taking over as mum continues to glare at the man I call daddy "we decided to have a pillow fight and it kinda didn't end very well as you can see," I finish taking a big sip of my coffee.

"Pillow fight? Jezz am I glad I missed that then," Luke say's looking away as mum starts pouting like the kid she is at heart.

"Yeah well I have school now so I'll see you after school," I say standing and walking toward the bus stop.

"Bye Hun," Mum calls out as I shut the dinner door.

/

**Well what do you my lovely critics think about chapter one it's my first attempt at Gilmore Girls fan fiction so if the characters are a bit ooc I'm sorry. Also I still don't know who Rory will end up with. The options are Logan, Jess, Tristan, Finn or Colin. If anyone has a preference I'll take that into consideration. Thanx xoxo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**COFFEE Chap Two**

(Rory P.O.V)

"Hey Mary you busy this weekend," Tristin'Bible Boy' DuGrey say's wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Yeah Bible Boy, I'm busy this weekend," I say ignoring the hurt I see flash across his face before his normal cocky smirk is back.

"Well if you change you're mind you know where to find me," he say's winking at me once before turning and walking off.

JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM

"You just turned down Tristin again didn't you," Paris say's grinning as I nod and groan.

"He won't leave me alone," I say taking a bite of my chicken sandwich and sitting down beside my best friend Paris.

Laughing at my expression she say's "Well at lest you didn't have to grow up with him."

Shaking my head at my friend's bad luck I go back to my sandwich.

JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM

"Mum, Dad I'm home," I yelled walking into the crap shack after school.

"Hey Hun, kitchen," Mum say's as I near my room.

"Well um Ror, we're going to have a visitor soon my nephew," Dad say's as I head directly for the fridge.

"Ok, what's this got to do with me?" I say sitting down and opening my cola.

"Well as your dad said his nephew Jess will be visiting and um living with us for a while," Mum say's taking over for Dad.

Sighing I look at them both before asking the dreaded question" When's he coming"

Looking at each other before Mum say's in her normal rapid fire voice the one word that immediately ruins my day. "Tomorrow."

Great just my luck.

/

**Sorry about the short chapters, I'm just trying to get as much posted as possible. And in case you were wondering her 'Dad' is Luke even though she has Chris, but in this she just calls him Chris as he visits less then in the actual series. And about the whole Paris and Luke being ooc I just thought it would work better.**

**Thanx, xoxo iNdi**

**(And yes I meant to spell it that way)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coffee Chap Three**

(Normal P.O.V)

"Up, up, up. Oh dear daughter of mine," Lorelai yelled jumping on Rory's bed at 6:30 on Friday morning.

Rolling over and shooting Lorelai a dirty look, Rory muttered something about sledge hammers and bb guns before standing up and pushing her coffee high mother out of the room.

"Lukey," Lorelai whined from the kitchen as Rory finished getting dressed and walked out of her room taking Lorelai's coffee cup.

Finding it empty she turned around and wined "Daddy," much the same as her mother had moments ago.

"Great just what I need two cranky Gilmore girls", Luke murmured filling up a cup for both woman.

"Yeah cranky woman with good hearing," Rory said while walking to the door after

having sculled her coffee.

"See you later Hun oh and don't forget Jess is coming today," Lorelai yelled as Rory shut the door.

JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM

"I'm doomed," Rory stage whispers to Paris as they leave the cafeteria.

"I wonder if he's hot," Paris asks almost sadly.

Turning and looking at Paris in disbelief Rory asks, "Hot? Man who are you and what have you done with my best friend," Rory asks looking across at Paris as she's blushes.

"Well we are 15 are we not?" Paris asks Rory grinning receiving a small smile.

"Yeah, well try telling that to Luke," Rory say's walking over to the bus stop and setting her stuff down.

"Well at least you have a dad," Paris say's the grin slipping from her face as it always does when talking about the Gellar's.

Walking over to Paris Rory wraps her arm around the tall blond's shoulders and gives her a one arm hug. Whispering in her ear "If it makes you feel better you can come over and we can through egg's at Taylor's house I know that always cheers me up."

"Nah maybe later anyway I'm coming round tomorrow and if Jess isn't to bad maybe he can join us," Paris say's walking away.

"You know I might just have to tell him that a girl who's never met him before has a crush on him," Rory called after Paris as the bus pulled up.

Flipping Rory off Paris climbed into her car turning away to talk to the driver and missing Rory returning the gesture.

JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM

**Sorry it's taken so long to update I just haven't been in the mood. If you think Rory's a bit ooc then sorry but in the beginning I had always thought Rory a bit to sweet and at the end a tad cruel but that's just me please review.**

**Thanx, xoxo iNdi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coffee Chap Four**

**Well I've had a few people say Rory and Jess while others say that's just gross and I've had a few Tristan shippers only one persons said Logan and no one's said Finn or Colin. I've also decided to add Marty to the polls so tell me what you think.**

JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM

"Hey DadI really need coffee," Rory yelled walking into the diner after getting off of the Chilton bus **(I know there's no Chilton bus but just believe people)**.

"Rory what have I told you about yelling in the diner," Luke said coming around the counter to give Rory a hug and a cup of coffee.

Turning and grinning at Luke, Rory answered as if it'd been recited "Never, ever yell in Luke Danes diner because you can give him a …oh crap."

Rory then started laughing as Luke went red in the face probably remembering the day he had told her that.

He had been cleaning the oven in the kitchen and had hit his head half way through the speech.

"Yeah, yeah," Luke said ruffling Rory's hair like she was still a little kid.

"Anyway Dad I'm going to go home and catch up on my homework," (**Rory isn't like hard out goody good in this fic either)** Rory said walking toward the door.

"Don't forget Jess is coming in about two or three hours so if he arrives before me or you're Mum I want you to be nice," Luke said making Rory turn around and poke out her tongue.

"I'm always nice," Rory said cheekily walking out of the diner before Luke could reply.

JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM

"Rory?" Rory's friend Lane asked walking into the crap shack (**Rory and Lorelai's house on the show) **half an hour after Rory got home.

"In the bathroom," Rory yelled down the stairs straight away already knowing who it was.

"I'm not even going to ask," Lane yelled back rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Laney," Rory said walking down the stairs towards Lane.

"I don't have much time Mama's coming home soon and I'm supposed to be up in my room studying but the coolest thing happened to me today," Lane starts, as she puts her head into the Gilmore's fridge.

"What?" Rory asks taking a Coke from Lane as she sits at the kitchen table.

"Well you know that guy Henry in your class," Lane starts, continuing after receiving a nod from Rory, "Well he just rang and asked me out," Lane finishes laughing as she sees Rory's shocked but happy face.

"Awesome Lane," Rory says giving Lane a massive bear hug.

"Anyway I've got to go I just came to tell you," Lane says turning and heading out of the door.

JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM

Not even Five minutes later someone knocked on the front door and Rory thinking it was Lane yelled out"it's open" before continuing with her home work.

"Rory?" A familiar voice asked from behind her.

"Dodger"?

JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM JSM

**Well what do you think please review. **

**Thanx xoxo iNdi**


End file.
